1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer driver program providing a user interface for performing various print settings, a print control apparatus and a print control method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a technique is known to change items for setting print conditions, which are displayed on a user interface, in accordance with the frequency in use of the items when a user utilizing a computer performs printing by using a printer connected to the computer. JP-A-2007-279894 is an example of related art, in which the items less frequently used by users are not displayed, and the items more frequently used are displayed.
In the publication JP-A-2007-279894, however, it is not possible to change the user interface of a printer driver in accordance with a category classifying an application program as a print instruction source. As an example of various categories which classify the application programs, there are a word processor system, an image retouch system, and so on. Even though the user is the same, the items, of which the setting is frequently changed whenever printing, are different in accordance with the application program used. For example, in the case where printing is instructed from an application program of the word processor system, it would appear that items, such as allocation of print selection, double-sided/one-side print selection or the like, are frequently changed. Further, for example, in the case where printing is instructed from an application program of the image retouch system, it would appear that items, such as paper selection, image quality selection or the like, are frequently used, instead that the application print selection or the double-sided/one-side print selection is not so utilized.